Party
by dramaqueenchris405
Summary: Being back home for a week now. When the Jackson and the rest of the gang go to a party, Things go wrong. drinking, jealousing, romance. Rated T for Drinking and getting drunk.  Summary sucks, but story is good! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1: let's go

Chapter 1 

It has been one week already since Melissa, Jackson, Eric, Daley, Taylor, Nathan, and Lex were rescued. Abby, Ian, Jorey, and the Captain were all found dead on the island.

Being back was great. They were on that island for 4 months. It was summer when they got home, There spring break was there field trip, but instead of just spending a week in Pilou. They spent 4 months on some deserted island. From missing so much school they were all going to be held back. Repeating the 11th grade and for Lex repeating 6th was going to stink, but at least they survived.

So any way's a week has passed. Jackson did give Mel a call and they are now going out. Nathan and Daley are going out too. Eric and Taylor are not going out. It was a Friday night. There was a big party at one of there friends from school's houses. It was a big welcome back party for them.

Since Lex wasn't in there school he really couldn't go, and anyway he had other plans. He was having a sleepover with 4 of his friends Mike, Andrew, Matt, and Chris.

After the part the 6 teens were going to Eric's to sleepover. All of there parents didn't mind because they all lived with each other and slept in the same place on the island. Eric's parents were going to be out for the night and they were away so they weren't going to be back until 12 in the afternoon on Saturday. There curfew still was midnight and they had to be at Eric's and call there parents by then.

It was 5:00 pm on Friday the part started at 7. Melissa was in the shower washing her hair. She was using "Suave" berry smoothie shampoo. She used it because Jackson loved it when her hair smelled like it. After she took her shower, Mel got dried off. She then got dressed. Mel put on a sparkly take top and a skirt. Mel pt a headband in her hair and then she did her makeup. Soon she was ready.

It was 6:45 when she heard the doorbell ring. Mel grabbed her purse and her bag for spending the night at Eric's and then opened the door.

"Hey Jackson." Said Mel excitedly.

"Hey Mel." Said Jackson as he leaned in and kissed her.

"You ready?" asked Jackson.

"Yea." Said Mel.

'Daley's got her moms' van, everyone else is already inside it." Said Jackson.

"Ok then lets go." Said Mel.

"Hey wait, your hair smells great." Said Jackson as he leaned in and kissed her.

Mel kissed back. They were kissing for about 5 seconds until they heard a car door open.

"Jeez get a room!" called Eric.

Jackson and Mel broke apart. Jackson looked over at Eric and rolled his eyes.

"Come on let's go." Said Mel as she took off towards the car, Jackson followed.

With Eric holding the for open Mel and Jackson got inside and sat down. The radio was on, the song "Dirty little secret" was on by All American Rejects.

"Hey guys." Said everyone else.

Mel and Jackson greeted their friends. Daley then began to drive once more as they all headed to the party.

* * *

**A/N: Ok I won't use any bold on this story, haha anyway I now it was short, the next chapter will be longer! Please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2: jealous

Chapter 2 

Mel and Jackson greeted their friends. Daley then began to drive once more as they all headed to the party.

When they arrived Daley parked the car behind a few other cars in front of the house.

"OK guys remember we need to be at Eric's by 12 then we have to call our parents so since Jackson has the watch he and Mel will come and find the rest of us when it's 11:40 so it will probably take us 10 minutes to all get out of the house and then another 10 minutes to get to Eric's." explained Daley.

"Ok "mom" we get it, now let's get inside already." Groaned Eric.

Daley rolled her eyes.

The 6 friends then all got out of the car and headed inside. When they arrived inside everyone new they were there and all shouted "Hey guys!"

Nathan, Daley, Eric, and Taylor all went there separate ways to talk to their other friends. Mel and Jackson were the only two that stayed together. Jackson didn't really know anyone at Hartwell so he just hung around with Mel.

Eric was hanging around with 2 of his good friends David and Shaun. Eric was telling them about the island and David and Shaun were telling him what he missed.

"So then there was this rumor going around school that Jackson kidnapped you guys." Laughed David.

"Living with him for four months, and I've learned that he would never hurt us." Said Eric.

"Wow so what was the worst part about being there?" asked Shaun.

"No toilet paper." Laughed Eric.

"Eww, that must of sucked." Laughed Shaun.

"Yea." Said Eric.

"So you got to spend 4 months with Taylor, that must have been awesome." Said David.

"Yea it…" Eric paused as he starred out at Taylor talking to another guy.

It was Steve; he was on the football team. Taylor had her flirty face on, and Eric knew it.

"I can't believe her!" exclaimed Eric.

"Believe…oh, you got burned." Winced Shaun.

Eric starred angrily watching the two of them.

_"What? We spent 4 months on and island together and it meant nothing! I thought we had something special? I mean well I like her a lot, I was going to ask her out after we got back, but with all the stuff that's been going on, dealing with my family, having toilet paper I really never had the time."_ Thought Eric.

Minutes later Steve whispered something in Taylor's ear. Taylor shook her head saying "No" then Steve whispered in her ear again and Taylor nodded. Steve then grabbed her hand and walked her through the crowd of teens.

"Wow wonder were there going?" questioned David.

"I'm going to find out." Said Eric.

"Wait Eric, wait a few minutes so if something is going on you can catch them in the act." Said Shaun.

Eric turned to him and nodded.

Eric stood with David and Shaun for 5 minutes.

"Ok it's been 5 minutes, I'm going to look for them." Said Eric.

"Good luck." Said Shaun and David at the same time.

Eric went past everyone and followed were he saw Steve and Taylor go. He came to another room in the house, it was another "family room" in there Eric saw Taylor and Steve making out by the window. Eric through his hands up in the air and walked off angrily back towards David and Shaun.

"So what were they doing?" asked David.

"Making out." Said Eric quietly as he folded his arms.

"Oww." Said Shaun.

David was holding in his hands a cup of punch he went to take his first sip.

"Whoa!" Exclaimed David, as he smelled the punch.

"What?" asked Shaun.

"Someone spiked the punch, I'm not drinking this." Said David.

"Then I will." Said Eric angrily as he snatched the cup away from David.

"Eric!" groaned David.

Eric took a large sip.

"Dude, don't drink to much." Warned Shaun.

"I won't." mumbled Eric as he took another sip.

The hours went by and soon it was 11:40, Jackson's watch beeped.

"Mel, we got to round everyone up, it's time." Said Jackson.

"Already." Protested Mel.

"Yea." Said Jackson.

"I'll go find Nathan and Daley you go find Eric and Taylor." Said Mel.

"Ok." Said Jackson.

Mel and Jackson then went there separate ways. Jackson searched through the crowd of people; there was no sign of Taylor or Eric. Jackson then spotty Christy, one of Taylor's friends.

"Christy." Said Jackson as he walked up to her.

"Hey Jackson, what's up?" asked Christy.

"Have you seen Taylor?" asked Jackson.

"Yea, she's in the other room. Down the hall first room on the right." Said Christy.

"Thanks." Said Jackson as he went off.

When Jackson came to the room he saw Taylor making out with Steve.

_"Oh for the love of god."_ Thought Jackson

"Taylor!" called Jackson.

Taylor and Steve jumped then broke apart. Taylor turned and saw Jackson looking at her.

"Jackson I was in the middle of something!" complained Taylor as hse cocked her head towards Steve.

"Yea well It's time to go." Said Jackson.

"I'll call you." Said Taylor as she looked at Steve. Then she ran over to Jackson and the two left the room.

"Taylor, meet me out by the van, I still need to get Eric." Said Jackson.

"Ok, c ya." Said Taylor as she hurried off.

Jackson then went off to get Eric. Minutes later he spotted Shaun and David and a familiar hat, Eric's hat. Shaun and David were facing Jackson and Eric had his back to him. As Jackson walked up to the three boys Shaun and David saw Jackson and starred wide eyes and ran off.

Arriving up to Eric Jackson said:

"Eric, come on we have to go." Said Jackson.

Eric spun around to him, holding a cup of "punch' in his hand.

"Already, wow time flew by." Said Eric as he stumbled a bit.

Jackson stepped back from the smell of Eric's breath.

"Eric are you drunk?" asked Jackson.

"No… All I had was some punch." Said Eric as he held out the punch for Jackson.

Jackson took the cup from him and smelled it.

"It's spiked." Said Jackson.

"Whoa." Said Eric as he starred at the cup.

"Yea, umm Eric who many cups of this stuff have you had?" asked Jackson.

"a million…… No wait 10." Said Eric, as he looked cross-eyed at Jackson.

"Yup, your drunk." Said Jackson.

"I am not." Protested Eric.

"Ok some on Eric, we have to get you out of here." Said Jackson.

"Are we going to the carnival?" asked Eric.

Jackson rolled his eyes.

"Yea sure, now come on." Said Jackson as he grabbed Eric's arm and helped him walk out to the car.

* * *

**A/N: Ok hope you enjoyed it, I will update faster if I get lots of reviews so please R&R!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3: Drunk

Chapter 3 

"Yea sure, now come on." Said Jackson as he grabbed Eric's arm and helped him walk out to the car.

When Jackson and Eric arrived outside Mel, Nathan, and Taylor were outside of the car talking and Daley was in the drivers seat.

"Finally." Groaned Taylor as she saw the two boys walking towards her.

"Is Eric alright?" asked Mel as she looked up at Jackson.

"No, he's drunk." Said Jackson.

"Drunk!" said everyone else.

"Are you serious?" asked Nathan.

"Yea." Said Jackson who was still holding on to Eric as Eric was starring up at the sky.

Daley stepped out of the car and went over to her friends.

"Where did he get the beer?" asked Daley as she folded her arms.

"Someone spiked the punch." Said Jackson.

"Oh boy." Said Mel.

"Hold on a sec." Said Daley as she walked over to the trunk of the car.

"Look I see stars." Said Eric as Eric pointed up to the sky and chuckled a bit.

Jackson rolled his eyes.

"Wow he's an idiot when he's drunk." Said Taylor.

"Anyone who gets drunk acts like am idiot." Added Nathan.

Daley then came up to her friends with a bag in her hands.

"Here Eric hold on to this in the car, if you feel like you have to throw up use this." Said Daley as she handed him the bag.

"We can't let our parents find out about this or… we will be so dead." Said Nathan.

"Ok let's get driving now. Me, Nathan, and Mel will take him to the bathroom to…" Daley paused and glared at the bag.

"Yea we get that part." Said Taylor in discuss.

"Alright then we will figure out what to do from there." Said Daley.

"Ok let's go then." Said Mel as she opened the car door.

Everyone got inside and Daley started the car and they left.

They all arrived at Eric's about 10 minutes later; luckily Eric didn't throw up In the car. Everyone then hurried out of the car, leaving their bags in the car. Nathan got the key that was under the welcome mat the he unlocked the door. Daley and Mel helped Eric inside into the bathroom, Nathan followed.

As soon as they got into the bathroom Eric threw up, luckily in the toilet. Melissa knelt down beside him and rubbed his back, Daley too his hat and put it on the sink. Jackson and Taylor waited outside. Nathan then got orders from Daley and Mel on what to do and he went to tell Jackson and Taylor what to do.

Nathan stepped out of the bathroom and shut the door Jackson and Taylor were waiting by the door.

"Is he ok?" asked Taylor as she bit her lip.

"Yea, he'll be fine soon enough." Sighed Nathan.

"Is there anything we can do?" asked Jackson.

"Oh yeah, umm ok well Taylor from the hall closet go get some cloths and put them under some cool water and then go and give them to Mel. Jackson go an get everyone' bag from the car, and I am going to go and find an air freshener." Said Nathan.

Taylor and Jackson nodded and went off.

Jackson walked out to the car and got everyone's bags and brought them inside, he then put them in the living room and then walked over to the bathroom door.

Jackson knocks on the door. "It's Jackson can I come in?"

"Yea." Said Daley.

Jackson opened the door and stepped inside.

"How is he?" asked Jackson.

"Still throwing up." Sighed Daley.

"Is there anything else I can do, I brought the bags in." said Jackson.

"No but, we do all have to call our parents so maybe you should do that and tell Taylor and Nathan to call there's." Ordered Daley.

Jackson nodded and left.

"I'd better call mine then." Said Daley as she went to leave the bathroom.

"Oh and Daley, before you call tell Taylor to hurry up with those cloths." Said Mel.

Daley nodded.

Minutes later Taylor arrived with the cloths and then left. Eric stopped his throwing up for a few minutes and came up to breath.

"Hey how are you doing?" asked Mel gently.

"I feel so sick." Groaned Eric.

"Your going to be fine in a few hours, don't worry." Said Mel gently as she placed a cool cloth on top of his head she held it there.

Seconds later.

"Oh no." said Eric as he threw the cloth off of his head and went back down into the toilet.

Mel then still gently rubbed his back. Daley then came back in the bathroom.

"Hey you should call your parents, I'll stay with him." Said Daley as she knelt down beside him.

Mel nodded and got up and walked outside of the bathroom. Passing the living room she saw Taylor, Nathan, and Jackson sitting on the couch talking.

"Hey how's he doing?" asked Nathan.

"He's still…" Mel drifted off, but everyone knew what she was saying.

"Daley's with him, I was just going to call my parents." Said Mel as she held her cell in her hand.

"I don't get, as soon as I smelled the punch I knew it was spiked, it was really strong." Said Jackson.

"So that must mean Eric, knew it was spiked." Said Taylor.

"Yea, but if he knew that why was he drinking?" asked Nathan.

"Who was Eric hanging out with?" asked Mel.

"I saw him with Shaun and David." Said Taylor.

"Yea me too." Said Nathan.

Melissa nodded and then walked up the stairs, she entered the room there was a door to were the deck was, when you looked down you could see the pool. The moon was full and the stars were bright. The porch light was on, so Mel felt safe.

After she called her parents, she decided to call Shaun and see what he knew.

"Hello?" answered Shaun.

"Shaun, it's Melissa. "

"Hey what's up, did you enjoy the party?"

"Yea it was good, umm Shaun were you hanging with Eric tonight at the party?"

"Yea and David was with us too."

"We'll someone spiked the punch and Eric had to much and he's drunk."

"Oh umm…"

"Shaun, do you know why he was drinking?"

"No… uhh call David and ask him." Shaun the quickly hung up the phone.

"Shaun." Groaned Mel.

Mel then went into her contacts list and called David.

"Hello?"

"David, it's Melissa."

"Hey… umm what's up?"

"Shaun told me Eric was hanging out with you guys at the party and Eric had to much punch, whish was spiked and now he's drunk."

"Oh."

Melissa rolled her eyes when she heard Shaun's voice in the background.

"David, put Shaun on."

"Shaun isn't here."

"David, I wasn't born yesterday."

"You on speaker phone now." Said Shaun.

"Ok good, now I know you guys know why he drank the spiked punch, so please tell me."

"We can't." said Shaun.

"Why not?"

"It's his business." Said David.

"You guys need to tell me."

"We can only tell you if you promise not to tell anyone else." Said Shaun.

Melissa bit her lip.

"Ok fine, now please tell me, for Eric's sake."

"We were hanging out and talking and stuff and Eric saw Taylor flirting with Steve." Said David.

"Which Steve?"

"The one on the football team." Said Shaun.

"Anyway minutes later Steve whispered something into Taylor's ear. She nodded yes then they disappeared. Eric followed them and found them making out." Said Shaun.

"Oh that must of crushed him."

"Yea, he thought on the island they had a connection." Added David.

"Oh wow, ok guys I won't say I word to my other friends." Said Mel.

"Ok." Said David and Shaun.

"Thanks guys, night." Said Mel.

"Night." They hung up.

Mel hung up and bit her lip as she starred up at the sky. She then hurried back inside and down the stairs back to her friends.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Please R&R!!!!!! Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4: long night

Chapter 4 

Mel hung up and bit her lip as she starred up at the sky. She then hurried back inside and down the stairs back to her friends.

-----------

When Mel arrived back inside she went down the stares and saw Daley outside of the bathroom.

"Who's watching Eric?" asked Mel.

"He's in his room, he stopped throwing up, but I put a garbage can by him just in case." Said Daley.

"Mel could you go get him a cool cloth." Asked Nathan.

"Yea sure." Said Mel as she got a cool cloth from the bathroom. She then walked down the hall towards Eric's room.

Entering in the room she saw Eric with his eyes closed facing the ceiling. Melissa then quietly walked over to him; she sat down on the side of the bed and put the cloth on his head.

"Am I going to live?" asked Eric softly.

Melissa smiled a bit.

"Yea, you're going to be fine." Said Mel.

Eric then opened his eyes and looked up at her.

"Eric, I called Shaun and David they told me why you drank to much," said Mel firmly.

"I can't believe those too." Sighed Eric.

"Eric, don't ever drink if you're depressed or jealous." Stated Mel as she stood up and put her hands on her hips.

"It made me feel better." Said Eric.

"Eric, that's no excuse. I mean if you drank more than what you did, something else good of happened. You could of died. Tonight after the party, we were supposed to watch a movie, relax but instead we had to take care of you because of your stupid choice." Yelled Mel in a low voice.

Melissa then walked out of the room.

Getting back to her friends she walked into a conversation that had just started.

"Someone needs to stay with him and make sure he doesn't stop breathing during the night." Stated Taylor.

"She's right." Said Jackson.

"I'll do it." Volunteered Nathan.

"Do you want your sleeping bag?" asked Daley.

"No I'll just sleep in Eric's chair in his room. I'll get a blanket and pillow from the hall closet." Said Nathan.

"I'll give you a hand." Said Daley as the two walked over to the closet.

Taylor then went to get ready for bed, in the bathroom and Mel and Jackson went to sit on the couch.

Mel plopped herself down on the couch and folded her arms. Jackson sat down next to her and rapped his arm around her.

"Hey you ok?" asked Jackson.

"Yea just tired." Said Mel.

"You want to go to sleep now?" asked Jackson.

"I want to get changed first." Said Mel.

Jackson nodded and then leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Mel smiled up at him.

Taylor then came out of the bathroom Mel then went in. She got a pair of sweatpants and a tank top on; she brushed her teeth and then her hair. She then walked out of the bathroom Jackson was waiting by the door, he kissed her on the cheek and then he walked in. Jackson then got ready and then he left the bathroom and back by Mel.

---------

Daley and Nathan were still looking in the hall closet they found a blanket, but no pillow they were still searching.

"Found one." Laughed Daley.

"Finally." Laughed Nathan.

The two then quietly walked in to Eric's room, they moved the chair so it was facing Eric then they put the blanket and pillow on the chair.

"Ok well I'm all set." Whispered Nathan.

"Night, I'll see you tomorrow." Said Daley as she kissed him.

Daley then left the room.

Walking back to the living room she saw Jackson, Mel and Taylor setting up there sleeping bags, she decided to get hers ready too. Jackson was at the end, Mel was next to him then Taylor and then Daley.

"Wow it's already 1:30." Said Daley.

"Wow! I'm beat, night guys." Said Taylor as she turned off the light and got into her sleeping bag.

"Night." Said Daley, Jackson, and Mel.

And with that they all got comfortable and all fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: I will update as soon as I can, please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! thanks. **


	5. Chapter 5: punishment

Chapter 5 

And with that they all got comfortable and all fell asleep.

-----------------

Melissa woke up around 8. She glanced around and everyone else was still asleep, but Jackson.

"Morning." Whispered Melissa as she nudged him in the elbow.

"Hey Babe, morning. Whispered Jackson as he sat up and kissed her.

"Sleep well?' asked Melissa.

"Yea, you?" asked Jackson.

"Yea." Said Melissa.

"Let's get some breakfast." Said Jackson.

"Ok." Said Melissa.

The two stood up and walked into the kitchen they got out some cereal and Jackson began making toast.

"I'm going to go and check on Eric." Said Melissa.

Jackson nodded.

Melissa walked down the hallway and into Eric's room. Eric was asleep, but Nathan was awake looking at a magazine.

"Hey." Whispered Melissa.

Nathan looked up.

Melissa cocked her head for him to come out into the hallway. Nathan nodded and stood up.

"Morning." Said Nathan.

"Morning, Jackson and I are making breakfast want to help?' asked Melissa.

"Yea." Said Nathan

Soon Daley and Taylor woke up and then Eric.

"Morning Eric." Said Nathan cheerfully as he poured some milk into his cereal.

"ahh dude, not so loud major hang over." Winced Eric he then walked over to the freezer and took out a bag of frozen peas and put it on his head and sat down at the table.

"That's what you get for drinking to much." Said Daley.

"Lesson learned." Said Eric.

"Hey Eric, your answering machine is blinking, 1 new message." Said Melissa.

"Play it, it's probably my parents." Said Eric.

Melissa pressed play and everyone listened.

**"Hi Eric it's mom, just wanted to let you know we got in pretty late last night and then your father and I had to get up early to get to work. Also you are grounded for drinking at that party and getting drunk. Now since your friends kept it a secret we called all there parents and they are all grounded too. So after you eat Jackson, Melissa, Daley, Nathan, and Taylor your parents are going to all have a long talk with you.Ok Eric, we will be back by diner. Love you, see you later."**

Everyone froze.

"Perfect." Said Taylor sarcastically.

"I so owe you guys." Said Eric.

"Yea." Said everyone.

Soon after breakfast everyone got dressed and packed up.

"Come on, lets go." Called Daley.

"Bye Eric." Said Daley as she walked outside to the car.

Nathan, Taylor, and Jackson said goobye and then followed Daley. Melissa went over to Eric who was on the couch with the frozen bag of peas on his head.

"Aren't you leaving?" asked Eric.

"Yea, but first Eric listen you have to talk to Taylor." Said Melissa.

"I can't were grounded." Said Eric.

"By phone or computer then." Snapped Melissa.

"Maybe." Said Eric. "And can you lower your voice, my head hurts."

Melissa ignored his request.

" Maybe? Eric you can't solve your problems by drinking. At least we all stayed, Taylor stayed because she cares." Said Melissa.

"She doesn't care." Said Eric.

"Yes she does." Yelled Melissa." She's your friend isn't she?"

Eric shrugged his shoulders.

"You know what? I give up. I 'm trying to help you but you keep shoving me away." Yelled Melissa. "Talk to her or your probably screwed."

Melissa then grabbed her pack, put it over her shoulder and went out the door.

* * *

A/N: Ok I know it was short, but at least I updated. I hope you enjoyed it. Please R&R. Thx 


	6. Chapter 6: it's all ok now

Chapter 6 

Melissa then grabbed her pack, put it over her shoulder and went out the door.

--------------------

Everyone's parents were furious, mostly Eric's. Jackson, Daley, Nathan, Melissa, and Taylor were all grounded for two weeks while Eric was grounded for a month. Eric also wasn't aloud to use the phone.

Those two weeks went pretty fast. Eric routine was get up go to school, come home. That was it. After homework it would just be on the computer. The first two weeks went incredibly fast. At lunch Eric hated looking at Taylor. She would brag about her and Steve. Luckily her and Steve had different lunches.

Now while everyone else wasn't grounded Eric was.

------------

Melissa and Taylor were now really good friends and they were at the mall together shopping.

"So it stinks that Steve can't switch his lunch. He wants too, but he can't find another math class, he has trouble with it. So it stinks." Said Taylor.

Melissa just nodded.

"ok, let's go into Hollister next." Said Taylor as her and Melissa walked in.

"So Steve is-"

"Taylor!" Blurted out Melissa." Are you that clueless?" asked Melissa as she threw her hands in the air.

"Hey, hey I thought we were friends now?" asked Taylor innocently.

"We are, but you no your hurting Eric."

"What?"

"Taylor, why do you think he got drunk at the party, he would never drink."

"I'm confused."

"Taylor! You lived with the guy for 4 months."

"Wait are you saying-"

"Taylor he cares about you. A lot. At lunch have you seen how annoyed and upset he gets when you're blabbing about Steve?" asked Melissa.

"I didn't know-"

"Taylor! Jeez, it's either Eric or Steve, I mean look you gotta-" Melissa was cut off by her cell ringing.

"Hold on." She said to Taylor as she picked up the phone.

"Hello?" asked Melissa. "Oh hi mom."

A few minutes later Melissa hung up.

"I gotta go, my mom needs me to watch Katie" **(Melissa little sister, she's 8) **

And with that Melissa left the store. Taylor was left speechless.

------------

"Please! Mrs. Mcrorril!" begged Taylor.

Taylor had gotten home a little after Melissa. She was now begging Eric's mom to let her go and talk to Eric. She called a few hours after the mall, she had been thinking a lot and she made a decision.

"Taylor, I'm sorry Eric's grounded. Why can't you talk to him at school?" Mrs. Mcrorril asked.

"Because it's private and please, I just need like 5 minutes with him. I really need to, I need to fix things." Begged Taylor.

"I'm sorry Taylor, look I need to go. Bye." Said Mrs.Mcgrorril.

Taylor sighed angrily in frustration, now there was only one thing to do.

-------------

It was 9:00 Pm. Eric had finished his homework and was sitting at his desk, he was on the computer talking to Daley.

**Dal xo ey: u know, I really wish you would change your screen name. **

**Novoting101: no way, I like it. And plus it reminds me of how much I HATE voting now, thx Daley.**

**Dal xo ey: Remind me to kill u L8r.**

**Novoting101: ok**

Then another person signed on, it was Melissa.

**Novoting101: Mel? R u going to talk to me?**

**Mel16issa xo: we'll I'm talking to you now.**

**Novoting101: I know your mad cause I was drinking, but I'm srry. It was a mistake.**

**Mel16issa xo: Just don't it again. And Eric, listen in time Taylor will figure out that she made a big mistake.**

**Novoting101: ok.**

------------

Eric was about to log off when he heard a knock at his window. Eric turned and saw Taylor on his roof waving at him. Eric sighed and walked over and opened the door.

"Man it was hard, I mean that tree was really hard to climb." Said Taylor as she dusted off her jeans.

"Taylor? What are you doing here?" asked Eric.

"Eric, I realized now that I made a big mistake, I'm sorry. I broke up with Steve." Said Taylor.

"Oh." Said Eric.

"Yea, and well I lived with you for 4 months. Look after your other two weeks are over… I was thinking, maybe… We could go out for some coffee?" asked Taylor.

"Or diner?" added Eric.

Taylor smiled. Then she kissed him on the lips and let go and blushed.

"I'd better go. I mean if your mom or dad finds me up here, I'm dead meat." Said Taylor.

Eric nodded. Then Taylor stepped on to the roof.

"Hey Taylor?" asked Eric.

Taylor's head snapped up 'yea?" she asked.

"Are we boyfriend and girlfriend now? I mean cuz I can wait for diner or coffee, but-"

before Eric could say anything else Taylor kissed him again. "Yea."

Then Taylor slipped put the window once more and down the tree.

Eric watched her go and then she was out of sight. Eric smiled to himself then he went back to the computer.

**Novoting101: Thx Mel. :)**

**Mel16issa xo: Happy to help **

* * *

A/N: Ok that was the last chapter, I wanted to get this done so i could finish my other stories. haha, anyway I have been so busy with school that I really havent had time to update, srry. We'll this story is now complete. Please R&R! hope you enjoyed it. thx. 


End file.
